


The Date

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite the perfect end to the perfect evening. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "candlelight dinner" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Esposito’s working late on a case when Castle and Beckett come in to the precinct. She’s wearing a police windbreaker over a short black dress with high heels; he’s wrapped in a standard-issue fire department blanket instead of a jacket; their faces are dirty with soot.

“I could …”

“No.”

“What about …”

“No.”

“Kate, I’m sorry!” Beckett doesn’t even respond, just fixes Castle with an icy glare, scoops a keyring out of her desk, and strides towards the locker room.

“Dude, spill,” Esposito instructs Castle.

“You know Beckett's new apartment?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how candlelight dinners usually involve fire?”


End file.
